


【万象物语】星星相遇之时

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 时间旅行者的妻子au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 星星的光缓慢地走过八十余年，终于重新相遇。
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 5





	【万象物语】星星相遇之时

**Author's Note:**

> *《时间旅行者的妻子》梗  
> *但实际上就是作者自己瞎捏的一个玩意  
> *平行世界剧情妄想 莫里斯14章独活 总之就是海量私设  
> *初次阅读请按行文顺序进行！！！  
> *我永远喜欢莫夏莫
> 
> 祝慈爱的父亲，和煦的老师，智慧的学者，忠实的爱人，我们的夏尔·瑟雷斯，生日快乐。

7  
“起火了！”  
“到底发生了什么……”  
“克诺维斯！”  
“莫里斯呢？实验室怎么了！？”  
“没用的家伙！为什么活下来的是你？”  
莫里斯……莫里斯！这不可能，这不可能！明明，刚才还说过——  
爆炸冲击造成的眩晕与恍惚还没有消失，眼前的景象有些重影，他只能逆着人们逃散的方向踉跄地走。再去见一面，再去看一眼，无论莫里斯现在变成什么样子，总比再也不见要好！眼前的浓烟和火光逐渐清晰，他拖着迟钝的脚步向前跑去。  
“夏尔！夏尔！”  
他被扯着手腕一把拉入拐角的楼道。眼前的男人气喘吁吁，白色长发捆成一束，身上只裹着一条巨大无比的布料，看起来像是从哪里扯下的窗帘。不，他现在没有时间，莫里斯没有时间。  
“是我，是我！”  
“现在不行！莫里斯还在里面！放开我！”  
男人从背后把自己的胳膊和身体紧紧束在一起，夏尔在头疼中的挣扎十分无力，无论怎么捶打也挣脱不开。男人在耳边低语，他的声音盖过所有的嘈杂噪音，像是自己的声音在脑海中清晰地响起：“你救不了他。你救不了他！”  
“为什么！这不应该发生，我明明见到过——”  
“你不能去！你知道你改变不了！夏尔！我们做不到的！”  
夏尔倏然间被抽空力量般，全身瘫软下来，若不是被人抱着就要摔到地上。他明白这句话什么意思，他们都不是能逆天改命的神。不知是因为烟尘刺激还是那后知后觉的悲痛，眼泪盈满了眼眶，不停地从脸上滑落。这简直是老天跟他开的一个巨大玩笑，而且对此他无能为力！夏尔转身拥抱来者，两只手在他背后抓着布料又拉又扯。他不甘心，命运为何总是这样捉弄他？！  
“你会再见到他的，你会再见到他的！我保证，你要相信我。我们还有时间……”  
平静的话语以及那逐渐轻缓的尾音像一个魔咒，夏尔抓住水面的一根稻草，选择相信这梦幻的呢喃。环绕身体的力量突然消失，他手里只剩下那张拖到地面的窗帘。夏尔忽然眼前一黑，紧接着是失重后倒在冰冷的平面。真是太冷了，冷得发抖。意识开始模糊，他听见人们逐渐簇拥到他身边，但这一切和他没有关系。  
 _我们还有时间。_  
他反复思考男人的话语，这是只有自己才有可能得到的奇迹——无论这需要花费多久。  
他只能慢慢等下去。

4  
这是夏尔·瑟雷斯死去的第一个年头。  
魂能的全新研究已经有了相当一部分进展，这是过去三十年都没有达到的速度，而图书馆也在缓慢的重建阶段中。由莫里斯口述的部分已经完整修复，至于只有过去实用学派才会读的书目，则在一些催眠符文师的帮助下，对学生们进行唤醒。  
“我们看过的东西是不会忘记的，只是需要慢慢地回忆起来罢了。”  
可这太慢了。莫里斯尽管对自己近三十年的休眠感到遗憾，但根据他醒来时看到的成果，魂能理论的发展没有进步太多；再加上魂能新格局的逐渐证实，留下这些书并没有过多的参考意义。巴尔扎克院长下意识地前来征求莫里斯的意见，她来自三十年前的教授出人意料地沉默了一会，轻蔑地说，历史总要留下些废物来警醒后人。  
“您应该来做院长的。”  
“我没有功夫管那些事情。”莫里斯离开院长室前停顿一下，“你做得很好，巴尔扎克。”  
这着实无所谓。莫里斯拒绝了这种管理别人的工作，因此院长这个职务其实给谁都可以，巴尔扎克、克诺维斯、未来的雪法利尔，未来的……另外一个瑟雷斯。莫里斯每次看到那个羽族少年就会安静下来，只默默地凝视着他。艾利欧时常会被这目光盯得害怕，却也鼓起勇气继续请教这位十几年未曾露脸的教授。他毕竟学习迪特里希氏的法术已有些时日，尽管并不是在一个名正言顺的情况下。莫里斯第一次叫他“瑟雷斯”的时候两个人的动作都停止半空一瞬间，艾利欧回应了一声，然后在符文指导过后小心翼翼地说：  
“迪特里希教授，您愿意的话，可以直呼我艾利欧。”  
艾利欧莫名地想起来，迪特里希在葬礼上反复追问： _瑟雷斯确确实实已经死了吧？_  
从那之后，迪特里希教授在一年之中几乎完全没有提起这件事，别人也非常识趣地不主动挑起这个话题。他看起来总是太忙碌，太疲惫，说自己没有时间思考其他的事，然后继续他的工作。有人说，工作也是一种哀悼，是一种逃避悲痛的方式。  
而现在，最大的问题都已经过去，在克诺维斯和艾利欧协助整理东方的理论后，迪特里希的工作逐渐放松下来。芭芭拉认为如果教授此时想搬到学院之外也可以理解，非常爽快地答应准备手续。他随时都可以开始休息，如果想离开学院只要叫别人留个口信就好。她高兴地表达了希望老师能去别处放松心情的愿望，他已经连续忙碌了一整年。  
“您想好去哪了吗？”  
“这你不用管。”  
尽管尚未探明原因，莫里斯重新获得的身体和他失去它时别无二致，从三十岁的青壮年时代继续生长。学者们反复确认这不是像过去夏尔·瑟雷斯一样身体停滞的情况，迪特里希得以继续自己被暂停二十九年的人生。教授的一举一动都唤起了芭芭拉远久的回忆，她仍然尊敬他，甚至有些畏惧于他的威严，尤其是在……所有的这些事之后。她甚至有点希望迪特里希教授再也不要回来，永远离开这方发生太多不幸的土地。  
老师的前半生实在太过坎坷，剩下的一切应该交给新生代的人们处理。  
“迪特里希教授。”  
她站起身。  
“Via soul.”  
而迪特里希回头瞟了她一眼，露出一点宽慰的微笑，她以前从没见过。  
“晚点见，巴尔扎克。”  
迪特里希实验室在莫里斯回归后被充分打扫，虽仍然保留以往简单的布局，一年间已被实验室主人更换了最新的设施。奥斯塔提出要协助老师做短暂离开的准备，把容易落灰的道具用一块苫布盖好，询问老师还有没有其他需要时却得到一阵沉默。莫里斯倚在二楼的围栏上，低头看着地面。那里曾经有过一个相当复杂的大型术式，在一场意外中四分五裂，在一次翻新中彻底没了踪迹。  
“你也年纪渐长，克诺维斯。”莫里斯突然开口，仍然在看楼下的地面，“回去休息吧，其他的明天再说。”  
奥斯塔两步一回头地走到门口，忧虑地望着老师，十几个月来他的愁容丝毫没有因老师的回归而消减。莫里斯时常因为他陡增的年龄而打断他的谦卑，叫他早日忘却自己，开始新的研究：属于克诺维斯的研究。他早已错过报答师恩最好的时间段，现在能做的只有顺从年轻老师的意思，缓慢合上大门。  
莫里斯摸着楼梯扶手缓慢地下行，这多灾多难的实验室经历三十年的消磨，仍然保留着和主人一样的严肃。门框大概已经被修理了十几次，魂能晶灯因一年的频繁使用才恢复光泽。  
一层的实验台上仪器被集中码放，莫里斯掀起苫布的一角，玻璃器皿全都被包着布条放在格子里，以前挂在头顶的纸页也都被摘下理成一沓。  
 _莫里斯，你愿意吗？_  
 _莫里斯，事成之后……_  
 _莫里斯。_  
 _莫里斯。_  
那声音在空荡的房间中回响。  
符文师深吸一口气，又绕着实验台转了两圈，最后坐在尚未落灰的椅子上。  
哐啷。  
莫里斯警觉地抬头，那声音从二楼传来，还有些微弱的动静。他贴着楼梯的墙壁缓缓迈上阶梯，在距离二楼平台还有三个台阶的时候，他已经能看见窜动的人影。莫里斯睁大了眼睛，全身静止在原地。  
“这不可能。”  
白色长发的男人全裸着身子，蹲在地上捡起书本，小心翼翼地放回床头柜子，抓起白色床单披在身上。他转身的时候也看到莫里斯，那双浅棕色的眼睛被吓了一跳。短暂的慌乱之后他露出和煦的微笑，莫里斯印象中那张逐渐模糊的脸，带着他再熟悉不过的柔和神情，轻轻招手。  
“下午好，莫里斯。”  
符文师一个箭步登上二楼，手中的钢索已经飞出，把男人连同他身上的布料紧束勒在一起，迅速地拉到自己面前。  
“你是谁？！”  
男人在他粗暴的拉拽之后仍然稳稳地在地面上站着，丝毫不畏惧他的力量。符文师握着钢索末端的手开始颤抖，红眼中烧起怒火，惶恐地等待着答复。  
“莫里斯，”他轻缓而平静地开口，“时间对我们来说是没有意义的。”  
莫里斯脑海中开始回放葬礼上的内容，他看着这个男人躺在白色百合花之间，看着人们向深坑中填土，看着艾利欧·瑟雷斯为那方土壤摆上花束。紧接着他又回忆起，在他的数年前，在别人的几十年前，一个再普通不过的晚上，他向夏尔·瑟雷斯说出了这句话。  
时间对我们来说是没有意义的。  
“夏尔……”  
钢索脱力落在地上，莫里斯呆滞地凝视这个突然出现的，本应在地下六尺安息的男人。  
“嘿嘿，那我们又没事了，对吗？”男人环视四周，扶起耳畔的一缕长发，“莫里斯，你今年多大了？”  
“三……三十一。”  
他只机械地回答这个问题，目光没有一刻离开那张脸。这有可能吗？  
“太好了！”男人迈出脚下成圈的钢索，那声音，那神态，“我可以告诉你了！你要知道我忍耐了多久……保守秘密比我想象的难多了！”  
这个凭空出现的男人，他的夏尔，像只高兴的白鸽一般靠近他。莫里斯感受到他身上的魂能和气息，温热的呼气几乎喷到他脸上。他张张嘴想说什么，却一句都没说出来。  
“莫里斯，我是个时间旅行者。我知道这听起来很荒唐，但是——”  
符文师抬起一只手，在空中犹豫不决。那手想要靠近夏尔的脸，又瑟缩着停滞。夏尔似乎被他的困扰所感染，脸上出现一丝忧虑。过去他会这样充满担忧地看着莫里斯，说上一句“你该休息了”。那只有些凉意的手牵住莫里斯，拉过他的手掌贴在自己脸颊上反复磨蹭。他年轻，柔软，带着鲜活的温度。夏尔愉快地眯上眼睛，双唇贴了贴莫里斯的掌心。  
“这个时代的‘我’对你做什么了吗……”夏尔让他的手停在自己脸侧，又用那种忧虑的目光望着他，“你看起来好累。”  
“我没法……”  
莫里斯的全身都开始颤抖，所有的语言最后消失在一个吞咽的动作中。他双手用力按着夏尔的脖颈与下巴，使他微微低头与自己亲吻。先是几乎撞击的嘴唇相贴，莫里斯紧闭双眼，开始做回忆的梦，让自己亲吻过去；夏尔微微睁眼，看见紧锁的眉头，轻轻伸出舌尖安慰他痛苦的情人。这个吻发展得湿润而深刻，莫里斯抱紧了夏尔，唇舌间每一个动作都用力得像在做今生最后一次一样。他的两手伸进床单下面，按压过每一寸皮肤，脖颈，脊背，胸前，大腿，简直就像是……在确定什么东西。  
“莫里斯……哈啊……莫里斯。”  
夏尔在短暂的间隙得以喘息，莫里斯却没有要放过他的意思。他只好与符文师额头相抵，勉强让嘴唇分开一段距离。  
“告诉我，到底发生什么了？”夏尔焦急地摸上他的脸颊，“你要说出来，也许我现在还有机会改变。告诉我吧。”  
莫里斯避开他的注视。  
“你不想说？你没法说？”  
“别离开我。”  
莫里斯突然把脸埋进他的颈窝深吸一口气，鼻尖从夏尔的锁骨一直蹭到耳畔。他抬眼向上望着虚空，声音微弱得像是从绝望的睡眠中发出的呓语。  
“永远都别。”

3  
“我想到一个问题，莫里斯。”  
“说。”  
莫里斯背靠床头，仍然埋在膝盖上那本厚厚的理论书里。夏尔见他没有在听自己说话，推了一把他的小腿，他才如梦初醒地抬头。  
“符文守护者，总要花上很长时间才能成功吧。”夏尔坐在他对面，抱着一条蜷起的腿，“它会不会是……需要未来的理论才能成功的呢？”  
莫里斯把手里的书签放进纸页之间，厚书被合上时发出重重的拍打声，“怎么，你着急了吗？”  
“大概吧。”  
“和我说说。”  
“因为……如果早一些成功的话，或许能避免更多的悲剧。”  
夏尔把脸抵在膝盖上，发梢在手指间打转，那副愁容因为变形的脸看起来有些滑稽。莫里斯哼笑一声，不知是因为夏尔这副温顺又略带幼稚的样子，还是在嘲笑他刚才的话语。  
“时间对我们来说是没有意义的。”  
手指握紧了长发，夏尔挺直后背抬头呆呆地望着他。莫里斯看见他这幅有些困惑的样子，意外地没用尖酸的词汇嘲讽他。  
“未来的理论是由现在的研究作为基础才会缓慢成形的，先有实践，后成理论。”莫里斯的手拂过厚重的书皮，“如果未来的理论提前降临，就说不清它们的顺序了。你能明白我的意思。”  
“悖论。”  
“正是。那种事情不会发生，也不应该期待它发生。我们正在推动未来的理论形成，无论如何都会到那一步；就算不是我们，也会有人做到。”莫里斯脸上泛起笑容，“这是一件不错的事，夏尔。你以为我当时为什么要加入你？”  
白发的符文师和他相视一笑，从床尾爬到他身边，抬手轻缓地梳理他的头发，落下一枚轻盈的吻。  
“我真想见见你小时候的样子。”  
“哼，反正你现在只有这个，已经长到二十八岁的这个。”  
“如果我现在见到他，”夏尔捧着莫里斯的脸，近到相互能感受到吐息的气流，“一定会告诉他，‘你会成为一个出色的大人’，漂亮的，聪明的，独一无二的。”  
“天才的。”  
“哈哈，对，天才的。天才的迪特里希。”  
他靠近莫里斯耳畔。  
“我的迪特里希。”  
莫里斯一把将他揽到怀里，把那些灵巧的话语全都堵在一个吻中，急迫地在他身上摸索。夏尔发出两声愉快的闷哼，乖顺地解开贴身衬衣的系带，一只手在忙乱中挥舞着去熄灭床前的晶灯。光线暗下来之后这一长得令人气喘的吻才结束，二人扫兴地发现一层实验室仍有亮光透上楼梯。  
“别管——”  
“我去关。”夏尔在他肩上轻推一下，莫里斯顺势躺倒在床上，“等着我。”  
夏尔轻飘飘地走到拐角，回首露出妩媚又满怀期待的笑，快步走下楼梯。留在床上的人掀起薄被，脱掉裤子随手扔到床下，把枕头摆成最合适的一堆。  
夜晚的等待十分安静，心脏猛烈地砰砰作响。  
楼下传来磕碰的声音。  
“夏尔？”

好极了，这回也是荒郊野岭。  
所幸附近还有些被遗忘在屋外的干净衣物，夏尔以夜色为掩护跑过几户人家，从晾衣绳上抓下两件长衣。  
“抱歉……借用一下。”他低声对衣服那睡眠中的主人说，“我总不能全裸着度过这个晚上。”  
夏尔抬手碰碰嘴唇，那个吻的热度似乎还未散去，他明明差一点就要得到幸运美好的一夜；而现在他还要在这个不知道在哪的地方，度过一个或很多个冰冷的夜晚。空气中比较潮湿，有一点咸味，这里难道很靠近海吗？他登上一堆木箱，试着从星象辨认出自己在什么方位，可偏偏今夜流云满布，连月光都变得黯淡。  
“莫里斯……你要稍微多等一等我了。”  
令他唯一稍感安慰的是，在跳跃前的最后，他看见另一个自己出现，而且似乎与自己目前的年龄相近，或许能在某种程度上蒙混过关。尽管如此，夏尔仍然感到一丝不快，自己会嫉妒自己听起来很傻，但他想不出别的词汇来形容这种情绪。  
“你是谁啊？”  
“呃！”  
夏尔被身后突然的声音吓得险些从箱子上掉下去，稳住身形后才发现他旁边是一扇半开的窗户，那声音从屋里传出，应该是个夜半醒来的小孩子。难道是被吵醒了？  
“你是小偷吗？”  
“不，不，我不是。”夏尔压低了声音，“我不是。我迷路了。”  
那孩子向他走来，爬上窗边的什么家具，最后两手扒着窗台露出头来。深色的短发，是个男孩，上下打量着夏尔。  
“姨妈说很多骗子都会这样讲，然后就偷偷跑进家里把重要的东西拿走。”  
“我不是骗子。”  
“也不会有坏人说自己是坏人。”  
男孩的个头看起来不过四五岁，却很明白道理又十分灵动。夏尔不禁升起一种想揉揉他头发的冲动，他喜欢聪明的学生；他最终还是放弃了这容易被误解的动作，只能笑着摇摇头。  
“我是一个符文师。”  
“符文师？！”男孩兴奋地叫起来，好像又怕吵醒家里人一样紧张地捂了捂嘴，小声地问，“你会魔法吗？”  
“我会。”  
“请你让我看看吧！好吗好吗？”  
这太有趣了。夏尔身处这个混乱的时间，不知名的地方，穿着路过借来的衣服，给一个被他不小心惊醒的男孩演示符文魔法。没有任何介质或者素材，他只能用最单纯的魂能来回应男孩的期待。夏尔向手心一吹，魂能顺着指尖溢出，在空气中聚合像是发光的流体。这原本是符文学院中新生们第一课的内容，而在熟睡的无人街道上，却像是一缕青蓝色的梦飘进窗口。  
“太漂亮了……”  
男孩瞪大眼睛，不想错过一丝一毫魂能在空气中流转的变化。光线照过他的小脸，夏尔意外地发现男孩有双漂亮的红眼睛，一个令人激动的假设在他脑海中显现。  
“再让我看看吧！”魂能缓缓化作云雾消散，男孩伸手想要感受那亮光的结尾。  
“小朋友，你叫什么名字？”  
“莫里斯。”男孩回头看他，“我马上就要五岁了，我才不小。”  
哦……  
哦！  
这个夜晚说不定也同样伴随着幸运与美好。  
夏尔心情激动，强忍笑意，又拿出他在学院执教时那一副严肃的样子，“那好吧，莫里斯，既然是大孩子，到这个时候就该上床睡觉了。”  
“唔……”  
见男孩恋恋不舍，夏尔往屋里一指，一股魂能像块打水漂的石子，跳跃着照亮房间。小莫里斯追着这股光亮，很快爬回自己的小床上。  
“我以后能成为符文师吗？”  
“当然能。”  
“像你一样厉害吗？”  
“比我更厉害。”  
“嘿嘿……”  
夏尔本想再补充几句，转念一想，或许他应该为男孩保留这份未来的惊喜——意料之外的欣喜是任何事都无法替代的——况且那或许是在他生命中即将发生的，最美好的事情之一。  
“再见，莫里斯。”  
“你要走了吗？”  
“是啊。”夏尔望望天空，流云正在散去，星光逐渐显现出来，“我要去找我的朋友了。”  
“我可以……再看一个魔法吗？我保证马上就睡觉。”  
符文师发现自己只要想到这个孩子，脸上就会不自觉地浮现笑容，难以拒绝他稚嫩的声音，无论什么请求都会去满足他。  
“那么……给好孩子莫里斯的晚安。”  
魂能在小小卧室里散开后凝聚，逐渐上浮贴近屋顶，最后形成如同星空般的闪烁。这幅景象似乎稍稍对小莫里斯有种催眠的效果，他在惊叹之后很快打个哈欠，在被子里翻了个身冲着窗口。  
“希望你能……早些找到他……”  
夏尔在窗前伫立着，直到魂能的微光散去，才惊觉自己站得太久，两腿发麻。他安静地回到地面，向着月亮和蓝星夹角的方向快步前进。这陌生的夜晚忽然变得没有那么冷酷，清凉的夜风吹拂过他的长发。  
“我已经找到他了。”

“你睡得很好吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
夏尔枕着莫里斯的一条胳膊，甚至能听见在手臂的皮肉之下血管中奔流的声音，凝视着那双没睡醒的红眼。他扭动着靠近，环抱莫里斯的腰，额头贴在他温热的胸口上。  
莫里斯把他杂乱的长发全都拨弄到一边，吻他头顶，“你昨天晚上非常……精彩。”  
“我有吗？”夏尔抬头迎上他的目光，坏笑着舔舔上嘴唇，“谢谢夸奖。”  
“你情绪不错，做了什么美梦吗？”  
男孩那双充满憧憬，倒映着星光的红眼睛，逐渐和眼前的男人重合，变得慵懒而柔和。  
“我好像……梦见你了。”  
“哦？”莫里斯挑挑眉毛，“还记得是关于什么的吗？”  
“梦见你变得特别……年幼。还把我当成老师了。”  
莫里斯脸色一变，皱着眉眯眼，夏尔知道这是他有点不满的表情，尽管只持续了两三秒钟。他翻身压在自己身上，把自己的一只手腕牢牢压制在头顶。  
“那你更喜欢哪一个我？”  
脸上尽是不屑的笑容，眼神中却变得有些认真。夏尔这才意识到自己刚才没能控制住表情，偏心的模样想必已经被莫里斯尽收眼底。  
“你嫉妒了吗？”  
“哼。”  
“天才怎么会问这种傻瓜问题……莫里斯一直都是莫里斯。”夏尔挪动头顶的手，与莫里斯扣在一起，“我喜欢年轻的，也喜欢成熟的，最喜欢现在的。就算你变成老头，满脸皱纹，我也会喜欢。”

2  
自从上一次莫里斯见到夏尔已经过去了三个星期。  
他们最后什么都没发生，就那样静静地相拥，直到太阳开始消失，光线变成橘红色。夏尔的放在他身上的手开始变得透明，他浅浅地说：无论发生什么，我们还会再见面的，莫里斯，所以不要再难过了。若不是莫里斯亲眼所见，任何人都无法理解他如何凭空消失，没有带走任何东西。  
莫里斯捡起地上的床单，团在双手之间，缓缓走到床前。他躺下后把脸埋进这一团织物中，伴着这种原本以为只能停留在记忆中的气息，得到了一年多来最安详的一次睡眠。  
直到第二天早上莫里斯被楼下的敲门声吵醒，他给克诺维斯开门，回到二楼继续凝视着这张大床。奥斯塔刚刚跟上他的步伐，就被比自己年轻的老师抓住手腕急匆匆地往外走。  
“迪特里希老师？”  
“跟我走一趟。”  
“去哪？”  
“墓地。”莫里斯塞给他一把铲子。  
前代院长瑟雷斯的墓地位于安静的谛林谷深处，他生前说过如果有一天他离世，希望能为他们不慎破坏的森林做一点贡献。而瑟雷斯氏现在似乎只有他的养子尚且在世，在深林中也不会再有太多人叨扰。  
 _敬爱的院长休息于此，自由的灵魂踏上旅途。_  
莫里斯蹲在四方的土地前，手里捏着他在路上摘来的白花。若不是克诺维斯在路上提醒，他几乎忘了这一礼仪常识——这一步骤以前通常是另一个人来完成。  
“迪特里希老师……”  
“没有被挖过的痕迹呢……”  
“您在怀疑什么吗？”  
“没什么。”莫里斯把百合放到生出石碑前生出的绿草上，“做了个怪梦。”  
在这一系列怪异的表现后，奥斯塔并不意外迪特里希突然说要继续留在学院一段时间。老师的性格他一直摸不透，他和巴尔扎克说起这件事时她显得更加茫然。芭芭拉在失落之余露出一种庆幸的笑容：这是好事，克诺维斯，老师他又打起精神了。  
“我有件事要调查清楚。”迪特里希一挥手，实验室外的空气扭曲起来，“在那之前，别来找我。”  
图书馆的重建工作终于进入尾声，巴尔扎克时常在其中看见教授的身影，但没有胆量去询问他在做什么项目。她从借阅记录上发现，迪特里希似乎没在进一步研究魂能基础理论。他的实验室外被铺满规避符文，年轻的学生们只要靠近就会被干扰着意识自主离开。  
“夏尔，你真是给我出了个难题。”  
时间穿越这种事似乎只存在于故事之中，但如果说一切存在都有其原因，这些时间的断裂与拼接或许也能在因果律的缝隙中成立。  
莫里斯在脑海中不断地写下问题，这原本应该是两个人进行的质问与回应，用来检查思路的方向；现在他只能一个人缓慢地自问自答。时空跳跃是否有一定的规律与法则？为什么是现在？以后还能再见到他吗？下一次会是什么时候？在哪里？  
而其中最重要的：为什么夏尔之前不告诉他？  
符文师搓了搓手在实验室来回走动，理论知识已经补足得比较完善，但什么时候能够验证却是未知数，毕竟只有夏尔能给他答案。他不愿意空手等待，翻出夏尔留下的一盒子遗物，试图从中找到线索。  
这其中包括他毕业时引以为豪的设计，猫头鹰号。  
我要去实验学派啦，迪特里希，以后再也不会烦你了。  
“笨蛋。”  
话音刚落，那专属于夏尔·瑟雷斯的造物突然苏醒，晶石的双眼泛起光芒。金属鸟展开翅膀结构从莫里斯手中飞出，在墙上撞击两下，掉出敞开的窗口。符文师冲出实验室，鱼骨形态的符文生物已经接收到他的远程命令进行追逐，他追着魂能留下的轨迹翻出学院围墙，向树林中的藤蔓根部跑去。  
“你是……哎呀！迪特里希也在这附近吗？！”  
于是就形成了这样一幅奇妙场景：一个黑发的符文师在藤蔓之间上下穿梭，追赶着另一个在树枝间飞跃的——全身赤裸的白发人类。莫里斯只能隐约看见一个闪现的白色影子，被金属道具拖拽着，漫无目的地在林间乱跑。  
“迪特里希你干什么啊？！”  
“别跑了！我有事要问你！”  
“反正肯定又是——”  
那白色的身影伴着木质折断的声音突然一沉，莫里斯条件反射般甩出钢索。

“哎疼疼疼！”  
年轻的夏尔·瑟雷斯瑟缩着身子，皮肤上多出十几道通红的血印，这总好过被摔得手脚骨折。他盘腿坐在大床中央，拿一个羽绒枕头盖住胯下。蓝色的符文生物完成治疗，迅捷地回到主人身后。  
“原来你现在知道了啊……”夏尔抬手摸摸后颈，他头后的短发总是戳到脖子，“所以呢？你想干什么？”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“真直白啊。迪特里希真是一点都没变。”  
莫里斯坐在不远处的椅子上翘着腿，又在皱眉，他又感到被背叛了吗？他听到自己对他的称呼时皱眉更深了，他怎么这么容易生气呢？  
夏尔摇摇头，“我不知道。有一天未来的我突然出现，告诉我‘莫里斯·迪特里希三十一岁之后才可以知道这件事’……我也不是很懂这些，但我感觉必须这样做。”  
猫头鹰号轻盈地靠近，夏尔用手背蹭一下主体玻瓶，装置便熄灭了光自动折叠起来。莫里斯看起来还想说什么，张张嘴却只叹口长气。  
“你没有要问的了吗？”  
“这不公平。我不是来兴师问罪的。”  
符文研究生好像有些震惊，目光带上些赞许，“迪特里希还是变了啊，至少比我的时代要好很多。”  
“我那时真的像个不折不扣的混蛋对吗？”  
“别这样说！请别这样……”  
莫里斯神情凄冽地自嘲，让夏尔一时想不出反驳的语句。在他生活的那一年，迪特里希还在为他选择实用学派而生气。瑟雷斯已经很久没有再听他说话，更没见过他的踪影。沉默蔓延开来，夏尔四处张望，试着找些话题打破这份尴尬。  
今天阳光很好，照在他白皙的皮肤和银发上，整个房间都亮堂起来。  
“你看起来不意外来到这里。”  
“我已经来过几次了。”  
夏尔咬咬下唇扭过头去，一只手抓紧枕头。再抬头时已经涨红了脸，对上莫里斯的目光时像被烫到一样躲闪。  
“迪特里希，我们以后真的会成为……非常要好的关系吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“我们明明还在吵架……”夏尔低头捏着自己指尖，“其实我已经很久没有见到你了。但是有一天我看见……就、就是，我们两个，在这里……”  
夏尔蜷缩双腿，把脸埋进枕头，抬手指指一边的墙壁。  
“那个……唔……”  
“接吻吗？”  
夏尔听见这个词瑟缩一下，这代表同意。  
莫里斯抿嘴，嗓子里的笑被他憋成两声咳嗽，于是换了个姿势挡住表情，继续观察这个夏尔的反应。  
“我本以为……”夏尔在枕头里长叹一声，像只泄气的皮球，“我以为你讨厌我，再也不想见我。”  
“……抱歉。”  
夏尔露出浅棕色的双眼，脸上的绯红稍微消退了一些，有点幸灾乐祸，“哼哼，迪特里希竟然会向我道歉。未来的我一定很厉害，才能把你变成这个样子。”  
见莫里斯一直盯着自己看，夏尔又往远处移动两下，背靠墙边的另一个枕头坐好。  
“这个时代的我不在你身边吗？”  
莫里斯的目光移动到休眠的猫头鹰号上，似乎没在听他说话。这个天才符文师现在至少已经三十一岁，却总是愁容不展，以后一定会早早地生出皱纹。  
“我怕说出来会影响你的……跳跃。”  
“哈哈，没关系的。”夏尔摸摸小臂上的红印，疼痛已经消去大半，“不过迪特里希很关心我，我很高兴。我们现在难道……是恋人吗？”  
“大概比那更多。”  
夏尔一愣，带着不可思议移开视线。  
“那我们第一次……呃，接，接吻……”他艰难地说出来这个完整的词，“是怎么回事？”  
“是你先来的。”  
“什——我，我吗？我先来的？哦……”年轻的脸倏然再次泛红，声音激动地颤抖起来，“像，像什么样？我想要……不，我得做好准备才行。不然的话，不然迪特里希一定会嘲笑我……”  
“像这样。”  
莫里斯突然站起身，几步来到他面前坐在床沿，夏尔惊得后背贴住冰凉的墙面，全身战栗一下。迪特里希的脸变得很近，连他的呼吸声都变得清晰，他的手抚上自己后颈。在夏尔做出任何反应之前，莫里斯已经撑着墙壁，用干燥柔软的唇已经贴上了他的。莫里斯现在比他年长许多，强硬地舔食他唇缝间的味道，却没有得到一丝回应。  
“喂。”他拉开一点距离，“怎么，没人教过你接吻时不要睁眼吗？”  
“你！我，我，这是——”  
夏尔两手捂紧了嘴，两只眼睛惶然无措地看着他，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，震惊之余有些怒气从眼中升起。莫里斯见状也僵硬在原地，随后突然反应过来，立刻起身后退两步。  
“这才是你第一次……”他扶着前额抓紧了头发来回走动，“我一直，我一直都以为……你现在感觉——”  
“迪特里希。”  
莫里斯猛地转身，年轻的夏尔在犹豫中抬起手指碰碰嘴唇，浅色双眼看向他未来的恋人时充满茫然。  
“你很喜欢我吗？”  
旅行者说完这句话才意识到句话中存在时间上的歧义，但迪特里希深吸一口气，没有丝毫犹豫：“从前是，以后也是。”  
“你要什么时候才会告诉我这件事呢？”  
“要经过……一段时间。”  
“因为我，好像不讨厌这个。”夏尔无奈地微笑，两眼看向莫里斯时带上几分胆怯，羞涩地期许着，“你能不能……再做一次？这次我会闭上眼的。”  
他的莫里斯·迪特里希值得一个美好的第一次。

5  
冬季的雨水从天空降下，符文学院上下燃起壁炉来驱散潮湿和寒冷，可那种无孔不入的冷意还是让学生们把手缩进袖子里。迪特里希教授终于放过那两个笨蛋学生，穿过冷雨回到实验室。  
“夏尔？你已经回来了？我以为你们要夜里才能到。”  
莫里斯额前的头发贴在脸上，在门口脱掉被打湿的外套，甩掉靴子走向燃烧的火堆。夏尔看起来十分困倦，蜷缩在壁炉前长沙发的一角，厚重的毛毯把身体裹得严严实实，眼睛只剩下一道缝隙望着火光。他见莫里斯来到身边，才突然从发呆中醒过来。  
“嗨。”他本想站起来，被莫里斯的手按回座位，“早上看天空感觉要下雨，所以脚程快了些，提前回来了。”  
“冬天去枫湖畔做实地考察真是够呛。你冷吗？”  
“我很好，谢谢。”  
莫里斯用质疑的目光望着他苍白的脸和发青的眼底，从壁炉架上捡起一小块矿石丢进火堆，几声爆裂的声音后火燃烧地更加浓烈了些。夏尔仰头靠在背后的软垫上，对着天花板长出一口气。他的恋人走过来吻他的额头，还没恢复正常温度的手又湿又冷，莫里斯用指关节蹭蹭他的脸颊。  
“你到冬天就容易想些多余的事。”  
“不是因为那个……”夏尔从毯子下伸出手抓住他的，借由触碰传递自己的热度，“我只是累了，莫里斯，返程的路很不好走。能在这里陪我坐一会吗？”  
莫里斯换上干燥的长衣，甩两下半干的头发，重重地坐到他身边。夏尔把长发拨弄到另一侧，整个上身倾倒过来，依靠在他肩头。生命学派今天上了一整天的课，就算是身为天才的导师也没法三言两语地结束这一任务，莫里斯有些失去说话的力气，同样沉默地望着壁炉。  
雨点拍打地面的水洼，窗户上的一层水雾很快消散，壁炉中的木柴噼啪作响。金色火焰明亮地摇摆着，热浪向外吹拂，一会就将两人的脸颊烤得发红。  
“莫里斯。”  
“嗯。”  
“你想过有孩子吗？”  
莫里斯皱眉，有点困惑地凝滞了一会，侧身看向身旁的男人。夏尔也坐直了上身，耐心地等待着回答，眼睛里映出燃烧的火光。  
“我不确定我们想的是同一件事。”  
“我认真的。”  
“你想，要孩子吗？”比起不解，莫里斯眼中更多的是惊诧，“等会，你说的是人类幼崽对吧？”  
“我知道你大概不想……但我是说如果，如果，在所有这些之后，某一天……”  
夏尔声音逐渐减弱，最后只低垂两眼，看着自己在毛毯上打卷的发梢。  
“这和你们回来的路上，见到的什么东西有关吗？”  
“不，不是……”  
长途跋涉后的额头变得很沉重，这团白色在胸口磨蹭，莫里斯缓慢地在他颈背上顺着发丝的方向抚摸。夏尔只是叹气，没再继续说下去，紧锁眉头。  
“我们明天再说，夏尔。”他拉起夏尔在毯子外的一只手，“等我们都清醒一点了，再坐下来说这件事。”  
来到床上后夏尔伸出赤裸的胳膊拉扯他的衣服，耐心地解开莫里斯胸前所有扣子。他从刚刚开始，毛毯底下就什么都没穿。夏尔从他额头吻到脖颈，身体挤到他两腿之间，脸上的苍白有些许好转，还是那副莫名的担忧和疲倦。  
“夏尔，你不用这样——”  
“我想要。”他的吻停在莫里斯胸口，那副倦容缓慢地展现一丝微笑，“我回来是因为我想你了，莫里斯。”  
长途旅行造成的分别完全没有影响两人相互渴求的欲望，似乎反而让那种秘不可言的牵绊变得更加深刻。夏尔频繁地向他索要触碰，被游走的手掌用力抚摸时才发出满意的叫声。床事之后的情侣搂抱在一起，夏尔盯着莫里斯潮红的脸，却似乎没在真正看他。  
“你还在想那件事吗？”  
“抱歉……”  
莫里斯眯了眯眼睛，手指开始玩弄一缕白发，“既然这样，那孩子以后要叫瑟雷斯。”  
“什么？”  
“你一开始认识我的时候都叫不清我的名字。”他轻轻拉扯一下手里的长发，夏尔才从震惊中回过神来，“如果他……或者是她，被你教成一个吐字不清的笨蛋，不能让别人知道这是迪特里希的孩子。”  
夏尔露出今夜第一次倍显轻松的笑，似乎整个人都松弛下来，更加用力地拥抱他。  
“谢谢你，莫里斯。”  
迪特里希教授次日仍然有整天的课程，先一步陷入休息的睡眠；夏尔则在模模糊糊中上下沉浮，每次即将睡着时又突然醒过来——他在过去的三个月间都是这样惴惴不安。  
窗外的雨声逐渐平息，楼下传来大门开合的声音，夏尔彻底清醒过来。他从床上撑起身子，最后再看一看枕边人熟睡的脸，披上一件单衣安静地走出房间。有人在楼梯上等待着夏尔，实际上他已经在门外等了很久。  
“他已经睡了。”  
“我知道。”  
男人的白色长发仍然湿润地缠在一起，被浸湿的衣服被搭在门口同样湿冷的行李旁，正缓慢地往地板上滴水。夏尔抬手想搭在他肩膀，他却后退一步躲开。他眼睛里也疲惫地燃烧着火光，带着某种复杂的冷漠径自走上二楼。  
“抱歉。”  
男人停顿一下，在房间外依次脱掉所有衣服，随意拢拢头发。他钻进温热的被子，补全床垫上那个还未恢复原状的凹陷。

对于一个不到一岁的婴儿来说，一次睡眠可以长达十几个小时，也有可能只能坚持四五个小时。就当他被饥饿唤醒后，要面对的除了难以向世界表达清楚的不适，还有失去母亲或是监护人的恐惧。婴儿们啼哭是因为他们目前只习得这一种申诉请求的方式，这要一直持续到他们建立语言与行为的联系才会有所缓解。  
八个小时前，他趴在宽大的柔软的白色平面上，努力控制手脚，向着呼唤他的声音爬行。他的监护人将他轻柔地抱起，他身上只有干净的肥皂气味，兴许还有一点墨水的怪味。他喜欢他身上那些柔软的白丝，虽然平时他抓不到，但有一种奇特的香气；有时被他不小心抓到了，监护人就会发出几声怪叫。监护人小心翼翼地从他嘴里把湿漉漉的一角布料抽出来，继续抱着他在阳光明媚的地方转来转去。他现在已经能辨认出来，广袤的是蓝色，轻柔的是白色，温暖的是金黄色。  
刚刚的一段爬行让他有些累了，靠在那肥皂味的温暖布料上犯困。然后一阵天旋地转，他被放到一个四方的柔软空间，头顶青蓝色的星星一闪一闪。他实在是困了，完全没有注意到监护人是怎么突然消失，只留下摇篮边的一堆衣服。  
而现在太阳已经落下，空气变得有些冷，他醒了过来却发现身处一片昏暗。他高声呼喊，却没有回应；他四处探索，却被栏杆限制；他手脚发冷，眼前只有不分轮廓的黑暗。  
幸运的是，在他准备进一步大声叫喊之前，一双有些发凉的手抱住他。他在黑暗中只能看到一片模糊，但这双冰凉的手几乎解决了全部问题。他抱起温热的奶瓶吮吸，忽然意识到一种熟悉的气味环绕着他。他的监护人回来了，身上失去白天那种肥皂气味，而是一种潮湿冰凉的水气。  
“艾利欧……”  
监护人呼唤他的名字。有一些光亮靠近过来，让他看清监护人的脸：他在笑。  
“那我猜以后你就要跟着我了。”他望着自己，却好像是在和别人说话，“艾利欧·瑟雷斯。”  
出于某种无法解释的原因，八个月大的艾利欧在这一刻辨认出来眼前的人并不是那么高兴——或许这就是人们所谓的“孩子总是在一夜间长大”——于是他忽然放下嘴里的食物，十分平静地凝视这个大人。监护人甚至被婴儿这突如其来的举动吓得不轻，紧张地问他怎么了，却没有意识到这个年龄的婴儿现在还不能完全辨认他的话语。  
艾利欧看着他的养父，发出今生第一次除了哭喊外的声音。  
“哒！”  
——。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯这次真的笑了。  
艾利欧不明白这声音中有什么魔法，使夏尔更用力地抱紧他，轻抚他的脊背。他的大脸靠近过来，贴着自己额头和脸颊轻蹭几下，非常温暖。  
“艾利欧，艾利欧，艾利欧。艾利欧·瑟雷斯……”夏尔的下巴很光滑，不像有些陌生人那样在蹭过他的皮肤时扎得他发疼，“真希望他能见见你。你明明比谁都聪明。”  
小艾利欧以一个嗝结束了自己的晚餐，和夏尔一起回到宽广柔软的床上。刚才的光亮被熄灭，但一只温热的大手握住他的小手，让他感觉昏暗变得没那么可怕。他被夏尔的气息包围，和肥皂味的布料不同，这种气息伴随着夏尔本身的体温。青蓝色的星星又亮了起来，在眼前闪烁浮动。星光在他一伸手时便跟随气流飘走，然后逐渐上浮，一直飞到很高很高的地方。他感觉夏尔说话的声音越来越远，而自己逐渐也和星星一起飞升起来。  
夏尔把艾利欧揽到怀里，让他的后背紧贴自己胸膛。  
“快点长大吧，我亲爱的小孩。”

6  
“莫里斯……？”  
夏尔凝望着他，手中的衣服掉在地上，不顾全裸的身子奔向他。他眼中充满了狂喜，伸出双手不断抚摸莫里斯的脸，眼眶逐渐湿润泛红。  
“真的是你，真的是你……”他的声音开始走调，“你，你变老了，这是好事。这是好事！你已经知道我的事了吗？啊……”  
夏尔毫无预兆地泪如泉涌，让他手足无措。莫里斯从未见过这幅光景，他的夏尔神情脆弱得像只淋过大雨的小猫，歪歪斜斜地快要倒在他身上。他急慌慌地脱下外套披在夏尔身上，却被一个用力的拥抱打断。  
“已经三年了。我很想你，莫里斯……我很想你。”  
或许是因为夏尔那悲伤的双眼，莫里斯猛然回想起来数年前的葬礼。那个时候的迪特里希是什么表情？他有为瑟雷斯落泪吗？  
“我也是，夏尔。”  
“我知道你还活着，这就够了。无论要等多久我都可以忍，我想见你。我想见你。”  
夏尔抓紧他背后的布料，双臂紧紧地将他贴近自己，力量之大让莫里斯几乎窒息。他抚着白色长发，让这思念过度的夏尔枕在自己肩膀上尽情抽泣。旅行者的情绪来得过于汹涌，话语被抽噎打断成含糊的音节。他在欣喜之余对莫里斯生起气来，捶打他的后背问他为什么那么傻。一直持续到他用尽力气，胸腔中的痉挛逐渐平静，额角在莫里斯颈上磨蹭。  
“真不像话啊夏尔，已经是个大人了怎么还这样？这样可没法当个好老师。”  
“抱歉……我又……让你看见我这样……”  
莫里斯摘掉手套捧起夏尔的脸，拇指向两侧擦掉泪痕，随后在他眉心轻吻一下。旅行者吸吸鼻子，过度激动后的身体有些僵硬。他慢慢穿上莫里斯的外套，大半张脸埋进立起的高领中，只露出有些红肿的眼睛。  
“我还要等多久……能告诉我吗？”  
“二十九年。”莫里斯把手指伸进白色发丝之间，“你还会见到我的，我保证。”  
旅行者听到这个数字时眼中闪过一丝落寞，很快又恢复欣喜。他不由分说就捧起莫里斯的脸低头亲吻，索要久违的湿润和甜蜜。  
“我想念这个。”夏尔脸上升起一抹红晕，“我应该没有……搞砸吧？”  
莫里斯伸出手指沿着他红润的嘴唇勾画，“哼，对很久没做过的人来说，勉强及格。”  
“我好想多停留一段时间……可这不是我能说了算的。”  
旅行者前倾与他额头相抵，十指相扣时温度会在手心传递。他合上眼睛深吸一口气，从未如此确定，现在就是说出这句话最合适的时候。  
夏尔鼻尖与他相碰，抓紧了莫里斯的手，微微阖眼迎上红色的凝视。  
“你是我的锚点，莫里斯。我在你之前就已经遇见你，我在你之前就已经喜欢你。然后无论我走到哪里，到什么时候去，时间总会带我回到这里：在这里，这学院，这实验室，和你一起。”

 _我老了，克诺维斯。_  
莫里斯写完这句，把纸张叠起放进信封，封口之前又抽出来补上一句： _别再用敬语了，你年纪比我还大。_  
几年前卡特威尔家的工厂招收了一些符文学院的研究生，将那种能够捕捉图像的道具进一步改良，现在已经逐渐商品化。自从克诺维斯退休，他又回到在草原上的实验室，在与莫里斯的信件往来中有时会加入几张照片。或许害怕孤独是人变老的象征之一，在莫里斯记忆中那个寡言少语的学生，每次在信件中能啰啰嗦嗦地写上五六页纸。他看了看附件中那些相纸，草原上的风景，日出与日落，还有个栗色长发的女人提着人偶。在一叠相纸中间有一张明显是由别人拍摄的克诺维斯，头发大多已经转变成铁灰色，年轻时眼中盈满的那种野心勃勃已了然无踪。  
莫里斯也正在老去。尽管用“变老”这个词有些夸张，迪特里希的年轻确实在以肉眼可见的速度飞快地消逝。巴尔扎克认为这更类似一种成熟，老师第一次见到她时毕竟是太过年轻，还没有沉淀出与人交流的方式。而现在，迪特里希教授在教学过程中展现出一种惊人的耐心，他仍然严苛，严厉，不留情面，但对学生们大多松弛了些许。  
问其原因：“我懒得骂了。”  
随着王国的逐渐繁荣以及人们对这片广袤大陆的进一步开拓，符文师们发现了更加适宜开展研究的区域——远在东方大地的崇山峻岭中间，稳定而深厚的地脉之上。几个月的多方协商会议之后，巴尔扎克宣读她在职期间最重大的决策：将符文学院搬迁，将地脉归还豹族。  
在谛林谷的建筑仍然保留，学院上下的主体设备与全体师生会逐渐向东方转移。艾利欧·瑟雷斯和蒂卡·雪法利尔作为前往过东方的符文导师，带领第一批学生先行，提前开展诸多交接与选址建造的工作。  
“您真的不和我们一起走吗？”  
“不。”莫里斯摇头，“你们去吧。”  
新任的符文导师沉默一会，这些年他似乎也染上了和老师一样皱眉的习惯。他的老师十分固执，心意已决，没有人能说服他。  
“等会。”  
艾利欧猛地转身，只见迪特里希的符文生物从角落里迅捷地出现。它顺着自己的小腿爬到背后，发出愉快的呼噜声。  
“迪特里希教授……”  
“把它带走。”莫里斯头也不抬，继续翻动着书页，“起个什么名字都随便你。”  
艾利欧知道，他马上就要离去，很有可能再也没有机会回来了。回想自己第一次爬进这间实验室，转眼间竟已过去二十年。他从东方听到一句话“一日为师终身为父”，莫里斯·迪特里希从另一个层面陪伴着他，养育着他直到现在。  
“谢谢您，迪特里希教授。”他实在不擅长告别，“Via soul.”  
莫里斯终于抬眼，逆着门口的光线似乎看到什么幻觉，太像了。小瑟雷斯教授的头发比以前变长了一些，紫色的眼睛安静而有些忧郁。  
“Via soul.”  
艾利欧缓慢地合上大门，躲在楼梯上的白发男人才小心翼翼地走下台阶，不时回头确认年轻人已经走远。  
“他会成为一个优秀的导师的。”  
“我知道。我已经见过了。”  
“他知道你的事吗？”  
“他见过我，但只当我是一瞬间的幻觉。”他宽慰地摇摇头，“或许这样最好。”  
“你把他养得很好，夏尔。”  
“哈哈，我把这当作恭维好了。”  
留守谛林谷校区的迪特里希教授秉持不给那可怜的院长惹事的原则，继续他的教学生活。实验室二楼的衣柜中，莫里斯留下一套属于夏尔的长衣长裤，免得旅行者每次在慌乱和羞涩中四处拉扯布料遮掩自己。  
随着师生们陆续前往学院新址，他的课程逐渐减少，让他有更多的时间能够花在自己的个人研究上。这片大陆上是否还存在和夏尔一样的时间穿越者？有什么办法能让他们稳定在自己的时代吗？  
艾利欧写信回来，措辞严谨而精炼，迪特里希教授以前总说自己没时间，他只好反复修改成现在这封如同考察报告的问候信。里面同样塞了几张照片，从高处向下俯瞰雾气弥漫的山谷，坐在花树下休息的巴尔扎克，不知怎的跑到六层楼屋檐的雪法利尔。同样从东方寄回的还有几本新教材，艾利欧在信中恭恭敬敬地请他过目一遍，特意把收信地址写在明显的地方，惹得莫里斯大笑出声。  
“和你父亲一模一样。”  
艾利欧，你有要做的事，我也有我的，或许有一天你能理解。替我向巴尔扎克问好。  
照顾好你自己。  
信件被一个藏青色的符文加密，华丽，复杂，由迪特里希独创，除他本人之外或许只有艾利欧能解得开。  
莫里斯在这九年间见过夏尔很多次，大多是来自过去的，等待着重逢之日的他。他到来的时段变化无常，停留的时间长短不一，可能是几天，也有可能只有几分钟。有一次莫里斯只来得及和他交换目光，就看着夏尔的微笑消失在阳光下的尘埃中；有一次莫里斯醒来后在地面散落的草纸上，看见湿润的墨迹形成夏尔没来得及写完的名字；最长的一次却不慎发生在远处，夏尔从图腾塔夫花了四天的时间，才走到学院与他共度一夜。  
他在重逢之余十分担忧失去自己的学院，或是苦恼于自己错过了重要的场合：迪特里希的追思会，克诺维斯的入职日，雪法利尔的颁奖仪式，艾利欧的十三岁生日。无论如何，他都没能在那些重要的时间，陪在重要的人身边——尤其是在不知道自己之后还有没有机会能弥补缺憾的时候。  
他逐渐开始习惯于见到那个思念着自己，从未来的时日中寻找安慰，在时间的空隙中短暂休憩的夏尔。三十多岁的，四十多岁的，五十多岁的，他见到的夏尔却仍然是青壮年的脸庞。  
“这幅身体能保持这个样子，也是拜你所赐，莫里斯。”夏尔引着他的手停留在自己胸口，“不然我真不知道该怎么蒙骗你那么久。”  
“为什么不能提前告诉我？”  
“我不知道。我现在还不知道。”  
莫里斯什么都没告诉夏尔，关于十年前的那一切，以及印象中逐渐模糊的结局。他对旅行者说，这个时代的夏尔正随着学院师生云游天下，时常会写信回来；而莫里斯独自留下，等待着那些从其他时间点而来的他。  
他不能给夏尔宣判死刑。  
每一次重逢都是祝福，但时间总有用完的一天。

10  
夏尔躺在院长室的地毯上，艰难而虚弱地喘息。现役院长只用瞬间就理解了情况，挥手锁上大门，脱下外套疾驰到他身边。  
“别动，我现在就——”  
“别白费力气了。”  
夏尔身体中魂能通路已经完全粉碎，他如今像一个被针戳破的气球，一直以来驱动他的意识正在缓缓消逝。白色的发梢末端被烫得打卷，发出被烧焦的气味。他用了很大的力气才微微扭动脖颈，咳嗽两声凝视着过去的自己。院长为他盖上一件衣服就跌坐在他身边，惶恐地看向他剧烈起伏的胸口，以及抽搐扭曲的手指。  
“……我还剩多久？还有几次？”  
“三年……咳，大概……还有七次……”  
他快要死了。  
院长使劲揉搓着脸，目光不敢从他身上移开，再次开口的时候声音艰涩颤抖。  
“什……是什么感觉？”  
“有点喘不上来……呼……只是很累，毕竟……打了一架……不会痛的……”  
他用力挤出一点笑容。  
他看向院长背后的窗外，连通高塔的巨大书本缓缓翻动，学识的光芒在学院的每个角落涌动。  
温暖的阳光让空气中的魂能也熠熠生辉，如同银河中的繁星闪烁着发光。  
长羽的猫头鹰在缥缈的霞光中穿云而过，远处的紫色藤蔓挥舞着末端向远处延伸。  
“还有什么能让我传达的吗？”  
“哈哈，我觉得已经够了……我们身上的奇迹，已经够多了……”  
“是啊，这真的是奇迹。”院长苦涩地笑笑，挪动双腿又离夏尔近了些。  
“到如今这个地步……我突然，很庆幸自己，有这个能力……莫里斯，肯定，会很难过吧……”  
“就像我们第一次失去他一样。”  
“天下，没有不散的筵席。”  
“不过在这之后，他都会没问题的。”  
“嗯……正是因为见过，他那个样子……我也能稍微，放心一些。”  
“他会没事的。他们都会没事的。”  
“我记得一切……从第一次，到最后一次……能参与到他生命里，真是太荣幸了……啊，看不见了……你能，握住我的手吗？”  
肌肉的强直已经停止，他似乎轻捏了一下瑟雷斯的手，那是他现在能使出最大的力气。真冷。真冷。生命消逝的冷意惊得院长打颤，这就是快死去的手。他就要死了。  
“尽管，这一生，我都没有离开过他……但果然，还是有点，舍不得……结果，到最后也没实现……”  
院长张张口，什么也没说出来，犹豫之下攥紧了他能留在世界上最后的温度，呓语般地念起他们在十几岁就看见的一句话语。  
“那些我们所失去的……”  
“……终将，回到我们身边。”  
夏尔两眼失焦，聆听着虚无中的回音。  
塔顶敲响上课的钟声，教员们高声驱散簇集的年轻学生，情侣在走廊中告别后奔向教室。  
豹族在远处吹响悠长的号角，树叶因他们迅捷的穿行而沙沙作响，山谷的风从林间吹过。  
老教授那令人昏昏欲睡的讲习声，粉笔在黑板上逐字刻画，纸团在后排座位间被扔来扔去。  
这是个多么美妙的午后啊！  
“我很高兴，能回到这里，再看一眼……”  
“这里发生太多事了，对吗？”  
“我全都记得……我全部都记得……”夏尔终于合上眼睛，“时光飞逝啊。”  
就算是奇迹也无法抓住的时间，从手中逃窜而出。  
人们总是将时间比作一条无法逆流的小溪，奔腾抑或平静地前往终点；夏尔·瑟雷斯的时间则是一条被剪碎的丝带，零零散散地落入了别人的生活中。  
转瞬即逝，触不可及。  
但他一直都在。  
时间对我们来说是没有意义的。  
夏尔的腿脚开始变得透明。  
“——你，你要回去了。”  
“哈哈……记得，对艾利欧好一些……”  
“我会的。”  
“哈……最后能……和什么人说几句话真是……太好了……”  
院长紧紧抓住那只冰冷的手，睁大双眼看着夏尔最后的神情——像他说的一样，平和，安宁，没有一丝痛苦。一种莫大的哀伤突然击中了他，促使着他以符文学院院长那一如既往的柔和，向将死之人告别。  
“别了，夏尔·瑟雷斯。Via soul.”  
“Via……”

幻境正在倾塌，空间被膨胀的能量撕裂，他回到某块破裂的碎片上，却像是沉入温柔的水中。耳边的轰鸣声逐渐远去，他感觉自己就要沉入睡眠，又像即将从一场长梦中醒来。  
视野中忽然出现一阵光亮，天空变得晴朗，那种伴随了他三十年的冷意终于完全消散。  
那么，直到下次再见，莫里斯。

8  
“你来了！太好了，我还需要收集一组数据，先不要穿衣服！”  
莫里斯确实老了，即使他的精神依然充沛，任何人都能看出来他的身体正在衰退。他本就瘦削的身体在不良的生活作息下看起来更加脆弱，大部分似乎一直依靠法术技艺维持。不出夏尔所料，他年龄还不到五十，脸上的皱纹却显现得很快。  
“莫里斯……”  
“我觉得很快就要得出结果了，夏尔，你知道你需要少接触红花吗？”符文师摘掉手套，按在他赤裸的肩膀上接通回路，魂能流转其间，“至少……要把你稳定在你自己的时代。”  
十余年间断断续续的研究让他们终于向这种未知的异变进步些许。这是一种体质上的缺陷，使夏尔容易受魂能波动的影响，跨越时间进行调和——他在实验室事故中的大难不死或许也和这有关系。这片大陆上还存在着类似的人，但在不远的将来，他们不确定的穿越就能够得到有效的控制。  
“很好很好……你还是这么年轻啊，夏尔。”莫里斯驱动羽毛笔欢快地在纸上速记，声音已经带上时间划过的痕迹，“年轻人，你今年多大了？”  
“……六十一。”  
两人不约而同地笑出了声。不等旅行者穿好外套，符文师那只空闲的手就揽过他的脖子，认真拨弄着他额前的发丝。  
“你真的一点都没变。”莫里斯捏捏他的脸，吻上那还没生出细纹的光滑脖颈，“被一个快五十岁的老头这样靠近感觉怎么样？”  
“你远没到用‘老头’一词的时候呢。”  
“我知道我变成什么样了，夏尔。我身上有种老年人的苦味，像我以前的老师一样。”符文师把笔纸放回桌边，转身专注地看他，“你以前说过的话还算数吗？”  
“当然，莫里斯。”  
夏尔伸手碰碰他眼角的褶皱，莫里斯那双宝石一样的眼睛依然明亮，神采奕奕。他牵起一双有些干瘪的手，反复凝望着，最后在手背的关节上落下轻吻。  
“你最近还好吗？”  
“差不多吧。”莫里斯低头看着自己的手，和夏尔的白皙手指交叠在一起，“你这些年也是这样吗？”  
他得到一个不置可否的哼声。  
夏尔忽然垂下手，后退两步靠着墙壁，看向天花板。他好像下了很大的决心，深吸一口气。  
“莫里斯，”他躲着莫里斯的视线，又看向自己脚尖，“你这段日子过得好吗？一直像这样……等着我，不知道什么时候出现。”  
“哼，不过十余年而已，这是我亏欠你的。”  
“不对，不对。你从来都不亏欠我的。”  
旅行者贴着墙壁合上眼睛，半晌才缓缓开口，用只有两人能听得见的音量。  
“我就要死了，莫里斯。”  
时值夏天的结尾，温热干燥的风灌进清冷的实验室，书本被吹拂着翻了页。在桌边露出一半的羽毛笔轻缓地跌落地面，灰尘变成阳光中的黄金。  
他快步走到夏尔面前，紧紧地环住旅行者年轻的身体，脸埋在他领口的布料里。  
“你是什么时候知道的？”  
“三个月之前。”夏尔只能抬起小臂搂住他的腰际，“他跟我说，一点都不痛。”  
 _太好了，还能和你谈话。_  
“老天……”  
 _我很想念你，拍档。_  
“你那时候已经，不，你一直都，你一直都……”  
“我一点都不怕，莫里斯。一点都不。”  
“不要去那里，夏尔，不要回去！不要回头！到那一天你不能回到学院——”  
“已经发生的事情是没法改变的。”  
“老天啊！你当时是什么心情？！”  
“我现在完全明白了，莫里斯，这就是我撒谎的原因。”  
那是十分久远的六十余年前，也是近在咫尺即将发生的未来。  
“我不想……每一次都看见你叹息的样子。”旅行者的声音十分平缓，好像在教室中熟练地朗读一篇课文，“你每次见到我时都很高兴，于是我越发不想让你后半生都活在那种阴影之中。我不想让你每一次见到我的时候，都联想起我们未尽的东西。”  
莫里斯开始在他身上粗喘，他的身体已经不似年轻时能够承受激动的洪流，胸腔中响起沉重的气流声。夏尔轻易地从他的怀抱中抽出双手，把他的头按到自己肩膀上，另一只手掌反复抚摸着他的脊背。  
“你每一次回来，”莫里斯的年龄与他仍然相差十三岁，“都是你那所谓的命运，给我的祝福。”  
“我知道。”  
“抱歉，最后没能和你说再见。”  
“我知道。”  
“我去了东方联邦，和你的养子一起，可我想到的是，如果……”  
“我知道。”  
“我浪费了好多时间……我本应该，再多和你一起……”  
“你已经补回来很多了。”  
莫里斯摇头。他的深色外套在阳光下被晒得很温暖，让夏尔不禁继续贴近抚摸。  
“我们现在，应该做什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
旅行者扶着他的肩膀拉开一段距离，凝视着那茫然的脸，在莫里斯身上逐一触碰。他逐渐灰白的头发、他有些松弛的皮肤、他干燥的嘴唇、他略带胡茬的下巴、他颈上的纹路、他缓慢的心跳。  
“我本以为我会变得和你一样。”  
“哈，”莫里斯勉强笑了一声， “你要是每次下雨的时候都得吃止痛药度日，就不会这么想了。”  
夏尔呆呆地望着他，突然想到了什么一样，眼睛亮起兴奋的光。他一把推开实验室的大门，牵着莫里斯的手向外走去。  
“你要去哪？”  
“过去。”

符文学院，现在应该说是它在谛林谷的旧址，此时已经空无一人。无人看管的藤蔓几乎要吞没这些建筑，穿过所有的缝隙中夺回过去的空间。留守这里的迪特里希教授有时会来驱赶这里的野兽，清理一些疯狂的杂草，但偌大的学院终究是没法凭他一个人维护的。空荡的图书馆现在住着一些藻球生物，观星的高塔在两个月前被藤蔓压垮，过膝的杂草掩盖了蜿蜒的路径。  
在学院的中心，最高大的教学塔直通天际，尚未完全被自然夺回。阳光已经向西倾斜，进入每一层的窗户，光线像金色的箭矢射入阴暗的塔内。楼梯顺着墙壁螺旋而上，到达明亮的塔顶。阶梯上落了厚厚的一层灰尘，昔日在这里漂浮的种种魔法字符早已消失，只剩下三个巨大的沙漏，仍然因镌刻其间的符文在静静地运转。  
自上而下，三个沙漏依次变大：最高最小的那个每一天翻转一次，中间的那个每一个月亮周期翻转一次，在眼前最大的这个每一个四季轮回翻转一次。在玻璃细颈中缓慢流动的细沙是从学院的先人们从彭列瓦带来的，在正午的阳光下会如黄金的碎屑一般闪耀。  
“多久了？”  
“六……或者七年。”  
瑟雷斯院长抬头望着布满灰尘的沙漏，用力对着它吹出一口气。尘土飞入金色的光束，露出玻璃后的沙粒。他伸出手指，魂能在指尖亮起一团青蓝色，贴在玻璃上写下一串符号。  
“喂，这放在以前是要被罚抄院规的啊。”  
夏尔写完才转身看他，翘起一边嘴角。  
“我可是符文学院的第十八届院长。”他环顾四周，“而且，这里也不会再有人来了吧？”  
 _时间止于星星的相遇。_  
文字被魂能写在玻璃的夹层中，它会一直闪着青蓝色的光芒，直到沙漏倾倒，玻璃破碎的一天。莫里斯盯着那行流畅漂亮的字看了一会，展开双臂，他的夏尔立刻会意，小跑着扑入他的怀抱，在他耳畔不停地呼唤。  
“莫里斯，莫里斯，莫里斯莫里斯莫里斯……”  
白色的长发蹭到他脸上，莫里斯大声笑了起来。爽朗的笑声在塔中回荡，正如六十余年前他在这里毫无保留地展现自己的耀眼。  
太阳继续倾斜，光束变得更加宽阔，落在地面上变成一块暖黄的正方形，映射得大厅也变得明亮。来自过去的声音响了起来，新生们吵闹着在楼梯上嬉戏，研究生与导师步履稳重地低声交谈，书页翻动声，仪器运转声。有人在高处拨动阳光的琴弦，演奏出不知名的美妙乐曲。  
夏尔牵起他的双手围着他转，白发在空中散开镀上一层黄金，笑声融入那些学生们的吵闹。莫里斯挪动脚步随着他的节奏，如同相互吸引的两颗行星，在他们明媚的宇宙中运转。夏尔跑上阶梯，莫里斯便跟随他留下的脚印在光线与阴影中追逐。这太傻气了，他们已经相互追赶将近一个百年，从未停下脚步。  
迪特里希的身体先一步败下阵来，他努力抑制自己的喘息，步伐却已经开始缓慢。他扶着墙壁走了两步，手上蹭了一层灰色尘土，赶紧在身上拍打两下。莫里斯路过五楼的窗户，他向外看去，只见天际变成橘红色，由这里清楚地俯瞰到山谷的植物已经恢复到了什么地步。夏尔从拐角处突然冒出，脸上也被夕阳烧红。  
“夏尔。”  
旅行者捧起他的脸仔细端详，手指梳理他额前的碎发，一直等到莫里斯的呼吸平静下来。夏尔带着一种神秘莫测的笑容，这和平日里对待其他人的温和不一样；于此地，于此刻，只专注在迪特里希一个人身上。  
符文师上了年纪，嘴里确实有种苦涩的味道；他不在乎，没有任何迟疑地继续亲吻莫里斯。莫里斯变了，却也一点都没变，究竟是因为夏尔的存在，还是因为这荒唐无谓的时间？年轻时那种如正午烈日般灼烧的情绪，已经化为和这黄昏一般的绵延柔和。这会是最后一次日落吗？这会是他最后一次如此贴近自己吗？在漫长的生命中他吻过莫里斯无数次，但或许当他的最后一刻来临时，他会想起的是，在这日渐破败的废墟中，被永恒的天地日月所见证的，最后一吻。  
夏尔轻轻推开莫里斯，后退十几步拉开距离，在走廊的另一端远远地向他高声喊叫。  
“莫里斯，我就要走了！”  
“我还能再见到你吗？”  
“在这里等我，莫里斯！等着我！”  
旅行者低下头望着自己逐渐透明的双手，最后一句轻得像是在对自己说话。  
“我最喜欢莫里斯了。”  
“我爱你！”  
夏尔猛然抬头，莫里斯·迪特里希正向他奔跑，明亮和阴影在他脸上交替出现。皱纹被抹平，灰发被染黑，胡茬被刮净，双眼依然明亮。他跑过了时间的走廊，逆着六十余年的无情溪流，变回那个年轻的少年，不惜一切向他疾驰而来。他那漂亮的，聪明的，独一无二的，莫里斯·迪特里希！  
“我爱你！夏尔·瑟雷斯！我会等你！我爱你！我爱你——！”  
他大喊着，嘶哑地大喊着，逐渐老去的身体用尽全力大喊着，这几乎要耗尽他最后的气力。这一段楼道没有那么遥远，几步之遥，也许就是又一个他难以抵达的六十年，足够一支百合花生长成一片白色的花海。  
可他永远记不起来要带一支花来怀念他。  
请让时间止于星星的相遇吧。  
“迪特里希！等着我！等着我——！”  
光的速度是每秒三十万千米，照耀在高塔顶端的最后一丝光线消失了；声音的速度是每秒三百四十米，回荡在塔中的所有声音都消失了；奔跑的速度是每秒十米，莫里斯的夏尔也消失了。  
夜晚即将降临，夏天的末尾十分咸涩。

符文学院的谛林谷旧址中，以最高大的教学塔为中心，形成一个半径七十米的符文法阵。藤蔓的末端触到一个隐形的障碍，只好绕行；野兽顺着植物的走势，纷纷避开这看不见的怪异。豹族成员向他们的族长询问要不要处理这种怪象，法蒂玛只遥遥地向那个方向看了一眼，轻轻摇头叫众人不要管它。  
头发灰白的符文师，在高塔中等待着与星星的下一次相遇。

9  
“等等，雪法利尔——”  
夏尔再次睁眼，他脚下是柔软的红色地毯，身边有堆半人高的书本，以及两张混乱的床铺。在床头上下浮动的魂能仪唤醒了他的记忆，他认识这里。他快步走到床边的衣柜，从里面翻出一套衣服——是尚未区分学派的统一制服——对现在年轻的瑟雷斯来说过于宽大，但对夏尔的现在身材来说不算违和。  
他望向窗外，晴天，朝阳刚刚驱散秋天的冷意，上午的课程已经开始。未来的院长抓起桌上一根红笔，在月历上尚未打叉的日期画上一个浓重的圆圈：王国历157年，雾月6日，星期一。他在宿舍门口的落地镜前停留，打量着这个穿着校服的自己。镜中的夏尔把所有的头发都扶在头后藏起，又松手让银丝垂下。他反复几次，显得有些苦恼。  
“真的回不去了啊。”  
十八岁的瑟雷斯是不会露出这幅苦恼样子的。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯现在正在高塔中上课，今天的第一节课是魂能理论进阶。他的教授会在教室里出现一个计算失误，而那个小他三岁的跳级生会带着不屑和傲慢，尖酸地把它指出来。  
瑟雷斯的魂能应用在现在显得十分超前，不费吹灰之力就翻窗而入，没有引起任何人的注意。他看着高塔中上下浮动的符文法阵，在清晨的阳光下生机勃勃，眼前却浮现出这里多年后的荣盛，以及再很久之后的灰暗样子。  
在大厅中的巨大沙漏，会带着其中的金沙翻转六十多次。  
塔内师生秩序井然地上课，让他能悠闲地在楼道里游荡。旧时的阳光温暖得令人有些昏昏欲睡，夏尔安静地从另一个角度俯瞰着记忆。他轻轻碰过某一根栏杆，低声对它道歉，大概五六个月后，这里将因为一场打闹而增添一道深刻的伤疤。  
他十分好奇，如果有千分之一，万分之一，亿万分之一的几率，会不会有不同的结果？  
如果这个时候瑟雷斯选择告诉了他，他们是否能再挽回更多相处的时间？  
他对莫里斯说过，已经发生的事情是没法改变的。可是他还是希冀着，期望着，或许这一个瑟雷斯能够打破这场不幸的追逐。  
他漫步到那个熟悉的教室，教授宣布课间休息，夏尔便躲在后门外的角落，扒着门上的窗户向内窥探。他一眼就看见瑟雷斯在人群中十分显眼的白色短发，以及在他身边的，深蓝色的十五岁男孩。瑟雷斯向他伸出一只手，尽管相隔十几米远，尽管中间的人群吵吵嚷嚷，夏尔还是听见了那段对话。  
声音从脑海深处响起。  
他全部都记得，他永远都记得。  
那个跳级生的眼睛像晶石一样透亮，他聪慧，美丽，自信。那种不可一世的骄傲，比北极星更加闪亮，任何人都会为之侧目，更何况——  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“瑟雷斯。夏尔·瑟雷斯。你是……”  
“莫里斯·迪特里希。记住我的名字。”  
他忽然感觉一阵天旋地转，眼前的一切变得模糊不清，溶解成一片明亮的金色。夏尔背靠着墙角，慢慢滑落到地面。尽管两手捂紧嘴巴，却没法阻止情绪化作呜咽从指缝溢出。  
莫里斯，你就这样撞进了我的生命里。  
漫长的记忆一瞬间在心头汹涌地翻腾，他只剩下大口喘息的力气，任由过去与未来的感觉冲刷自己。那些已经发生的，正在发生的，尚未发生的，通通都有他的身影。  
 _今天开始你叫我莫里斯，我叫你夏尔。_  
 _时间对来说我们没有意义的。_  
 _我会等你！_  
尽管夏尔和莫里斯的相遇已经接近尾声，瑟雷斯和迪特里希的故事才刚刚开始。他一瞬间突然领悟到，无论那所谓的命运如何纠缠他，星星的相遇都是一件必然的事情。  
夏尔使劲擦干脸上的湿润，踉跄地走向旋转的楼梯。

“那么，下次再见，迪特里希。”  
“哼，再会！”  
瑟雷斯望着那个骄傲的人影远去，在拥挤的人群中站着发愣，在什么人的推搡下被拉到一边。  
“啊，抱歉……你是——！”  
“早上好，夏尔。”  
周围的人似乎都没有发现这一奇妙的场景，两人虽然如镜中的倒影一般相似，却还是有细微的不同。瑟雷斯没有理会未来的自己，回头遥望那个深蓝色的人影，在喧闹的课间中仍然是独自一人。  
“你和他会成为很好的朋友。”  
“总觉得不会简单呢……”瑟雷斯轻叹，嘴角却微微上翘，“但我喜欢他。”  
夏尔的目光，和他一同投向了迪特里希。他尚未脱离青春期的稚嫩，已经展现出尖锐的锋芒，在他身上形成一种微妙的反差。红色的眼睛，傲气的眼睛。  
“你现在也喜欢他，对吗？”  
对。  
“在他三十一岁之前，都不能告诉他这件事。”  
瑟雷斯猛地回头瞪他，“为什么？”  
“不然你一定会后悔。”  
“我会错过他的。”他有些恼火地紧盯夏尔，面对未来的自己仍然充满了不信任，“我希望你有个合理的解释。”  
因为你会死在他之前，瑟雷斯，就因为这个。  
“因为我爱他。”  
迪特里希在远处和什么人争论起来，两人都向那个方向遥望一眼。人群如水流般绕过他们，吵嚷着向前簇拥。学院上下都迫不及待地想看看热闹，见识传说中连跳三级的恃才学子有多大能耐。  
“你现在和我说这个……我也不会明白。”  
“我想让他幸福。”  
年轻的，空白的，无所畏惧的瑟雷斯，他剩下的时间不长也不短，充满未知。所有的愉快与苦恼，怯懦和勇敢，平静与激情，都在前方等待他。他尚不知道那些重大的事件，正随着迪特里希的出现，蛮横地，无可挽回地步入他的人生。  
迪特里希爆发出一阵大笑，好像与他辩论的人说了什么不可理喻的滑稽话，快要把他笑出眼泪来。他那副高傲的姿态，成为唯一的焦点。人群被他惊艳，霎时间归入安静，像是屏息等待男主角独白的开始。  
瑟雷斯茫然地看着他，伸出手指在夏尔红肿的眼角抹了一下，露出一种不可思议的期待。  
“你让我对未来的事感到好奇了。”  
迪特里希开始他的雄辩，他声音高昂，兴许是在用他一贯戏谑的语气挖苦对方。他正在一步一步地长大，逐渐向夏尔最喜欢的那个模样变化。  
“我知道了。”瑟雷斯声音轻得像发出一声叹息，无奈地摇摇头，“真期待他知道这件事时的样子，肯定会吓他一跳吧？”  
“他会很高兴的。”  
“是吗……那就好。”瑟雷斯搂紧怀里的书本。  
“那些我们所失去的——”  
“终将重回到我们身边。”  
学生们爆发出狂欢，瑟雷斯们也一起笑了起来。  
夏尔恋恋不舍地向那片金色的阳光中望了一眼，在瑟雷斯背后轻推一把，让他被人群拥挤着走向中央。  
迪特里希遥遥地向人群中一抹明亮的白色微笑。

1  
 _亲爱的迪特里希教授：_  
 _距离我们上一次回去谛林谷已经有一年之久了，您还好吗？_  
 _孩子们很好，谢谢您之前照顾他们。眼看暑假即将到来，或许这次也要麻烦您。艾利欧像往常一样在忙学院的事情，但今年他一定会和我一起回来的。请您放心，我会照顾好他。_  
 _在东方联邦的生活还像往常一样，忙碌又闷热，让我怀念在谛林谷遮天蔽日的森林。这是不是人在成长，然后变老的表现呢？_  
 _如果有什么需要，请务必向我们提出来。_  
 _迪特里希教授，您要知道，我已经答应了瑟雷斯老师要照顾好你们两个。_  
 _蒂卡·雪法利尔 敬上_  
“妈的，一帮笨蛋孩子……”  
老人把信丢到一边，从长椅上站起身来，拄着一根果木的拐棍走到屋外。他老得很快，头发已经几乎全白，身段清瘦但仍然挺拔强健。一年前他在某个夜晚骂骂咧咧地去挑战骚扰结界的野兽，他赢了，在得意满满中一脚踩空，摔下两三米高的树干。雪法利尔在三个月后听闻这事，神秘兮兮地和他说，拿只拐杖比较有年长者的风范，也可以用它打人。  
从他上一次见过夏尔·瑟雷斯两年后，他将所有的研究发现全部寄给远在东方的艾利欧，让设备和资源更加优秀且广泛的学院进行后续研究。广泛的调查后，数据大概已经可以支撑他的理论，但老人只叫学院拿下全部功劳。  
这是个重要的研究，迪特里希教授，艾利欧写道，我们会帮助到很多人的。  
而他到现在似乎还不知道，那个给了他姓氏的男人，他的养父，正是大陆上那些特殊的时间旅行者之一。老人从未主动提起过，也从未正面回应过任何关于这项研究是如何开始的提问。  
无论众人如何规劝，老人就是铁了心要留在这片几乎能被称为是废墟的地方——即使意味着漫长无趣且几乎原始的生活。世界上早已不存在能让莫里斯·迪特里希回心转意的人了。雪法利尔并不是很担心老人的生存问题，他的强大众人早已有目共睹，他毕竟是曾与夏尔·瑟雷斯并肩的资深符文师。她担心的是其他的事。于是蒂卡托着下巴，在他膝前最后一次耐心地问：这和瑟雷斯老师有关系吗？  
老人沉默半晌，用拐杖顶端的宝石在她脑门上轻戳一下。  
“他好得很！”蒂卡如是向艾利欧通报老人的情况，捂着额前还未散去的一块红肿。  
夏天已经悄无声息地到来，谛林谷的树叶颜色由春天的粉红转成绀紫，准备应对焦灼的烈日。老人决定继续去清理学院旧址附近遮蔽采光的藤蔓，兴许再搜集些素材。即使在老旧的实验室中赋闲，他仍然忍不住要研究些东西才好。昔日被他有些瞧不起的实用学派道具成为他最近的爱好之一，利用各种零件加以改造，制造出令人叹为观止的精细装置。  
打发时间罢了。他向东方联邦寄去一个又一个包裹。实用学派以前也就这点作用。  
年近六旬，老人的身体行动还是较过去缓慢了些许，亦或是他变得更加慎重了。他早已放弃以时钟计量时间的方式，仅靠着日月与星象的运行就能准确判断。正午时老人带着木料和食材，不急不缓地回到结界之中，贯彻着他不知道什么时候起养成的一套健康生活作息，午饭，午睡，下午的阅读时间。  
魂能的波动将他惊醒。  
老人立刻起身，来不及拿任何东西，奔向熟悉的高塔。他没有以前跑得快了，气喘吁吁地推开大门，在大厅中四下寻找。莫里斯在这八年中做过许多梦：梦见不同时期的夏尔会回来见他，梦见银白色的身影会从某个角落里跳出来吓他一跳，梦见一个短暂的微笑或是一段模糊的凝视，梦见一个声音一次又一次地呼唤他的名字。  
“夏尔……夏尔！”  
可唯独没有见过这一番景象。  
“哇！先生……我，我不是故意……请问您能借我一件衣服吗？”  
——。  
是一个孩子。  
银色短头发，浅棕色眼睛的，六七岁大的孩子，从二楼的栏杆间探出脑袋向下俯瞰他。

“你好老啊。”  
“哼，你好矮啊。”  
“我——我还会长高的！长得比你高！”  
小孩气鼓了脸。学院的导师袍对他来说终究是太宽大了，老人最后为他裹上了一条足够大的披肩。夏季的炎热还未到来，搭建高塔的巨石发出阵阵凉意。  
“谢谢您，先生。”他好奇的眼睛四处张望，“这是什么地方？好旧啊。”  
“以前没有这么旧。”  
“哇……好高啊。”  
他抬着圆润的小脸，从第一级台阶一直向上看，直到高远的塔顶。老人一只手放在他肩膀上，也抬头向上望着。高塔的屋顶有个破洞还没补好，从中间能看到一点云彩的痕迹。这是个晴朗的下午。  
“这里原来是个很大的学院，会有学生们在这上课。”  
“这么大的学校？”小孩忽然转身望着他，“他们去哪了呢？”  
“到一个比这更漂亮的地方去上课了，在很远的东方。”  
“那，你为什么不和他们一起去呢？”  
老人把手从他肩膀挪到他头顶，揉两下他细软的白发，继续从屋顶那个破洞里看着天空，“我在等一颗星星。”  
“那是什么？”  
这个年纪的小孩好奇心强，腿脚又快，莫里斯只是一分神的功夫，险些又要找不到他。披肩在他身后拖在地面上，扫出一条没有灰尘的条带。他鼓起脸用力在玻璃上一吹，伸出一只小手擦掉尘土。  
“里面是金子吗？”  
“是沙子，彭列瓦的沙子。”  
“像金子一样诶。”  
他后退两步，踩到身后的布料险些摔倒，被眼疾手快的莫里斯扶起。他便一手抓着莫里斯苍老的大手，一手指着玻璃上的字迹。  
“那不是通用语……上面写着的是什么？”  
“时间止于星星的相遇。”  
“那是什么意思啊？”  
“意思是说，”莫里斯缓慢地扶着膝盖蹲下，视线与他平齐，红色的眼睛眨得很慢，“当你遇到重要的人的时候，就算是时间也会失去意义。”  
小孩茫然地歪了歪头，不太理解其中的意思，又抬头凝望那行明亮的青蓝色。他踮起脚尖，抬手想去碰一碰那些文字，手指尖却还离它很远。  
“有一天你会明白的，有一天。比起这个，”莫里斯微微皱眉，把他拉到自己跟前，“你妈妈没告诉过你不要和陌生人说话吗？”  
“但是，总觉得你是很好的人……”小孩看着他的眼睛，“我看得出来。”  
“没有人会把好坏写在脸上。”  
小孩好像意识到自己行为有些莽撞，低头看着自己脚尖。对未知世界的好奇时常会超越一切，完全占据他的脑瓜。他眼睛一转，又高兴地拍拍莫里斯肩膀。  
“我知道了，如果我现在就认识你，我们就不算是陌生人了。”他咧嘴一笑，有一颗门牙刚长出一半，“你叫什么名字？”  
“莫里斯。”老人说，“叫我莫里斯就好。”  
“莫里斯……莫里斯。是好名字！”  
他把右手在布料上使劲蹭干净，摆在他面前。  
“我叫夏尔。夏尔·瑟雷斯。以后我们就是好朋友了！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 一些因为结构问题没有展开的设定：  
> *莫里斯在与教派一战后与艾利欧、蒂卡等人一同前往了东方，王国历199年的夏尔远远地见到了他们。虽倍感宽慰，也遗憾那一行人中没有自己的身影。  
> *蒂卡在东方时与众人走散，见到了旅行而来的夏尔，于是她答应他：“蒂卡会照顾好大家的！”她以为自己是做了个想念院长的梦，但还是履行了诺言。  
> *夏尔自从三十年前的事故后，因为身体的异变一直感到寒冷，因此穿衣服比以前多。  
> *莫里斯后来不吃芙蕾莉卡说到的青春药是为了让来见他的夏尔知道“可以对他说实话了”，在担心“他会不会认不出我这个年老的样子”的同时，也有想考验他是不是还喜欢自己的因素。  
> *夏尔曾向他提过一个问题：“如果我有一天变得你认不出来了怎么办？”莫里斯觉得这问题很弱智，随口一答：“那你就说一句只有我们两个知道的话。”  
> *莫里斯最后终于明白，明明是初遇，为什么近百年前年轻的瑟雷斯却表现得一见如故。
> 
>   
> 那么，试着按序号顺序再读一遍怎么样？
> 
> 好了吗？
> 
> 再次感谢！
> 
> 一些后记↓  
> 一开始有这个想法是在四月 后来五月份在十四章更新前下注如果达成结局“莫里斯为追求真理误杀夏尔独活”就写 未果 就一直没弄（幸好没发展成这样 具体原因我放wp了  
> 《时间旅行者的妻子》本来就是一部我很喜欢的电影 实际上我本来就非常喜欢时间跳跃相关题材的作品 遗憾地错过 幸运地补回 世界上没有什么比失而复得更令人欣喜的了 命运会像两条丝带一样缠在一起 某种意义上“使生者可以死，死者可以生”  
> 像我说的 “时间对我们来说是没有意义的” 科研之路是一个漫长的过程 有些实验周期甚至能达一个世纪 前仆后继；另一个方面讲 对该篇中两位主角 相遇可以因为时间穿越而超越生死的隔阂  
> 由于各种作品的影响我很期待充满命运感的文字 我不相信这个 但有些东西甚至很难用其他词汇来解释 我好喜欢“我在你认识我之前已经爱上你了”这种东西！即将一同面对的是熟悉的但又是全新的东西 你可以相信纸片人爱情  
> 比较实验性的写法 我经常抱怨“我怎么知道天才会想什么” 于是我想到 既然不理解 就干脆不要想了 直接说他都干了些什么吧 这说不定是让观众进行开放性理解的一步  
> 大概还是具有一点现实意义吧 大家可要好好珍惜现在的时光


End file.
